Hardcore Heroes: Episode 11
]] Recap Thursday, 1509-02-25* Hillsborough. Morning comes and as everyone is eating their breakfast Kel Nancy arrives in tavern to inform that the Baron is expecting Croak, he politely brings along the rest of the pack as well of course though not before Van finishes using healing hands all over his toned body. With Croak leading the way they arrive at the meeting hall of the dwarven Lord Wiley Deephill. Croak immediately takes the initiative and introduces himself and the party to Lord Deephill, he asks for a company of longbow men to help deal with the ogres. Unfortunately it seems that the Lord doesn’t have such a force and instead offers 2 knights and 20 armed men. Inquiring about ranged capabilities it also turns out they only have slings for ranged weapons so Croak ponders about gifting some heavy crossbows to barony until he realizes slings are essentially a more effective weapon against ogres. They set to meet at the walls of the town in a few hours. Malakai almost casts detect magic while in the meeting hall, but with some situational awareness decides against it. Croak visits the alchemist asking advice on how to add poison of the belladonna berries to arrow tips, but comes to conclusion that within the time table they have only way would be to have an assistant that would apply it for each singular arrow. So, he rents one of the alchemists assistants- Brutus, a 13 year old boy, for 25 gold in case he dies and 10 gold in case he lives. Malakai fruitlessly searches for a magic shop, then ESP’s a random guard finding out he has the hots for a fishmonger. As everyone waits for the Baron's men to arrive they strategize how they'll engage the ogres. Leading idea seems to be using Stinking cloud to force the ogres out of the cave into their line of fire, not trusting that they know all the parameters of the cave and how situation is going to develop they leave it for later and memorize their spells. Eventually the force begins arriving, hey seem to be divided into scalemail bearing, battleaxe equipped dwarves and leather wearing, spear or short-sword equipped humans. The knights are Kel Gregor, the dwarf, and Kel Ober, the human. Croak immediately runs off and buys a bunch slings for the men that don’t have them only using 5 gold for it. Croak holds a quick strategy meeting, telling the men of the line to stand over the ridge above the cave entrance and await the ogres charging/escaping the cave. Van takes a suspicious note of Croak taking such an interest in leading and being the figurehead of this expedition, secretly being enticing by the possible knighthood as well. The march to the ogre cave is peaceful, no encounters along the way and soon enough they begin approach it. The battle lines are created just before they crest the hill and Malakai together with Croak lead the way, only for the plan to break down one second later as apparently the ogres are having a funeral pyre. Everyone freezes for a moment which gives one of the ogres time to notice the figures on top of the hill, but seeing this Croak immediately yells for them to fire. Party rolls the superior initiative and leads with a hail of arrows and bullets. Together with the knights and the men at arms they score 9 hits on the 6 adult ogres below who in turn rush into their cave to grab weapons and make it to the edge of the hill together with 5 children ogres. Second round ogres make it to the battle line while the party scores 5 hits with one of the knights dropping the first ogre while Croak manages to kill one of his own men with an arrow. Third round 6 men fall to ogres then in retaliation 3 ogre children and 2 adult ogres are taken down plus Malakai Sleeps another adult ogre. Fourth round 3 men and 1 of the knights fall before the parties turn then only 1 child ogre is killed in turn. Fifth round the men at arms go first and kill the 1 last child ogre, wounding the adult ones heavily then with two very lucky roles Malakai and Van-Healsing kill their respective ones each with a single blow. With the battle over everyone takes a heavy sight of relief until Croak winks at Van and then suddenly goes over to Malakai and begins dressing him down loudly about his performance during this fight. Van protests loudly about it and instead urges everyone to hurry on and organize so they can get the chest and go back to town. Croak attempts to give Malakai 10 of the platinum he stole from the tax money the previous day, but Malakai expresses his distaste of the created situation and goes invisible instead. Soon enough the chest is taken and war-party of now 11 men-at-arms, Kel Gregor and our trio go back to Hillsborough. Road there is uneventful and they get back to town without problems. A greeting assembly meets them with trumpets and even a noble audience waiting in the Lords hall, though seeing how many people haven’t returned the Baron seems unhappy. Nevertheless he calls forth the party. They inform him of the battle and of such details as the surprising quality equipment they possessed suggesting that perhaps they’ve had outside help. The Baron grunts, but continues onto the award ceremony calling forth Croak at which point suddenly Van-Healsing pipes up that they might need time to decide who gets this knighthood. Baron proceeds to call Van a mouthy cleric and Malakai a seemingly useless wizard pointing out that Croak was the one who brought ogres to his attention and lead the quest. At one point Malakai speaks up and calls for them to let the procession continue and Van steps back visibly displeased with this. Croak gets his promise of knighthood, though the Baron has to contact the Count first about it and requires him to stay in town for 2 weeks, he also hands him a bag of 50 gold to distribute among his men. Malakai sets up a meeting with the court wizard. Croak takes Brutus back to the alchemists shop, partway there Brutus requests that Croak take him up as a squire. He pleads that he doesn’t want an alchemists life and instead dreams about being a warrior, Croak listens to him and gives him a honest try, trying his aptitude for being a rogue. Seems that the boy wouldn’t be suited for being a thief though so he shrugs him off. Malakai meets up with Arc Bromulin the Evoker for a supper. He tells Malakai of how he cough a thief with Web spell once and got hired for the position. Turns out being court wizard for a dwarf is actually fairly comfortable since the Lord prefers not to call upon him unless its serious matter. Later in the evening Croak and Van make up in a tavern, Van expresses his regret of being forced out of Shirebrook and that perhaps only a title such as knighthood could allow him back in. Croak consoles him that all wounds heal in time. Van also expresses that perhaps dwarves are assholes in general and they continue on into the night drinking and talking smack about the Baron and ale, reminiscing about what Corni served when he was alive. Malakai does some late night keep exploring in-between spell learning. Sunday, 1509-03-05 3 days before they’re about to go to Clydesdale, Malakai and Bromulon exchange some spells. Wednesday, 1509-03-08 Everyone arrives at Clydesdale, ceremony is held fairly mundanely. He gives some vows and is given a sigil, option to demand trial by combat and other boons. He is officially now Kel Croak. The Baron again also offers for him to become a retainer knight, but Croak declines stating that he has things yet to do. Malakai goes to kennels and buys 2 guard dogs- Wolf and Bear. Altogether the party hires a carriage with 2 horses and a groom named Jeeves. On the way towards Redport, Van notices they are being followed by a trio of gryphons. Croak drapes a tent over their horses which causes 2 of the gryphons to depart, but third one, after almost an hour decides to suddenly dive towards the horses. Malakai casts a Stinking cloud onto the gryphon as it comes into range which together with a few arrows forces it to reel off. Some time passes and the beast returns to try again by immediately dive bombing one of the horses which it kills gruesomely. Now being in melee though the bird doesn’t last long against all 5 of them. Party collects 2 pounds of feathers and a gryphon head. Saturday, 1509-03-10 Malakai fails "Comprehend Languages" & "Shield" however he learns "Message". Town crier informs Van that about 3 weeks ago a creature appeared in Ratsburg and killed townspeople in middle of the night for 3 days straight. Experience and changes * Bear and Wolf join the party possessing Thaco 19, AC 6 (14AC), 2d4 damage on hit. * Bear rolls 14HP and Wolf rolls 10HP * Jeeves joins the party as their groom. *Dates are extrapolated from a previous mention of an exact date. Category:Hardcore Heroes Episodes